


I'm All In

by TheseWords_MyDiary



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Married Life, Post series finale, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWords_MyDiary/pseuds/TheseWords_MyDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots spanning from the time that Chuck and Blair get married in the series finale to around the time that the "Five Years Later..." scene happens. It may possibly contain scenes after that time frame, and some scenes may or may not be in chronological order. I'm still unsure of all of those details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All In

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have no business starting another story right now. Especially given the amount of stories I still haven't completed or even updated in SUCH a long time. But I will have you know that I am almost finished with the next chapter of ALL of them :) I am also almost finished re-vamping "Woah, Baby!" so that will be updated with the re-vamped chapters and moved over to AO3 within the next few days.
> 
> **Anyway... Review, please? And enjoy!**

Love, relationships and marriage had never been particularly appealing to Chuck Bass when he was growing up. Those things always seemed a form of torture to him. Sharing his belongings with someone else, consulting them about every major life decision, spending his days doing mushy and ridiculous things for some faceless girl… why would he want that? How was that something to strive for when he – Chuck Bass – was easily capable of snapping his fingers and obtaining any of his wildest desires?

Why would he want the additional tie down?

Money, sex, drugs, business deals, you name it… all could be acquired by him effortlessly; _nothing_ was of any true significance to him.

But he had been a child then.

From the moment that Blair Waldorf had crawled into the back of his limo and handed him what had been widely known as her _most precious_ thing, Chuck Bass had known that he had been wrong.

He tried to fight it. He tried to quell his desires; his new hopes; his new dreams. He tried desperately to do as she had asked… _those butterflies have got to be murdered_ … but with every battle fought, that invisible bond that connected them had only tightened. For every time he had pushed against it, she had pulled, and every time she had turned her back on it, Chuck found his feet moving to follow her.

It was difficult and trying, and after every battle fought, he had been sure that that bond was a little closer to breaking. And soon… rather than convincing himself that maybe the break was meant to happen – that maybe they were meant to be nothing more than a tragic story with a horribly tragic ending – Chuck Bass had become terrified. He became unwilling to go on without her. Sharing his belongings, his decisions, his life with her was more appealing to him than anything had ever been, and he refused to give up on that without a _war_.

He refused to admit defeat.

_"You don't give up on the people you love."_

And so he had _fought_ for her. He'd fought long and hard…with everything that he had. And just when he had been sure that it was too late – that he had fought too hard and lost her completely – there she was: coming toward him like the angel that she had always been for him, shortening the gap between them that their bond had always created and standing beside him for the rest of their journey with the words he'd been praying to hear from her for so long.

_"This time, I'm all in."_

Their final battle was difficult. It was tiresome, and it hurt. He lost his father – again – and almost lost his future while she almost lost her own in the midst of it all, but in the end, it had been easier than any war either of them had gone to before because they had _fought it together_ with the perfect ending in mind. They'd held each other, they'd encouraged each other, and in the end… instead of losing anything, they gained _everything_.

Love, relationships, marriage… it only means something to him when he's doing it with Blair Waldorf- _Bass_.


	2. Leaping into Each Others' Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to add to this. This is from a prompt I filled on tumblr from an anonymous asker. 
> 
> // "Leaping into each others' arms" was the prompt. //
> 
> As previously mentioned, these are one shots spanning from the start of Chair's marriage in the finale to the "five years later" point. They're not always in chronological order.

She waits for him on the tarmac. Hands on her hips, eyes haughty in typical Waldorf-Bass fashion, her perfectly polished Christian Louboutins tapping anxiously on the concrete as she watches the door of the Bass jet open… the stairs lowering all the way to the ground.

Her nerves always get the best of her when he goes on business trips. Weekends, overnight, long trips… any time her husband is required to travel on that God forsaken plane, she is left feeling breathless until his return.

_“You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself, Blair,” he says, standing in the foyer of their brownstone. He leans down to kiss their son on the top of his head, careful not to wake the one year old who rests comfortably against his mother’s chest. “It’s been nearly two years since that night. I’ll be fine.”_

_“Even still,” she says, pouting her lips when he presses a kiss firmly against them. Her heart swells into her throat every time she thinks of that night. When she stared blankly at a news report on the television in the middle of a busy party, Bart Bass convincing her Chuck had perished in the plane crash he had caused. “Call me when you get to London… and then when you’re boarding to return. Our limo will be parked on the tarmac, waiting.” She lets her eyes wander over his face once more; memorizing him._

_“I will. I promise.” He kisses her once more, watches her clutch Henry a little tighter to her before he turns and leaves. Guilt of her worry nearly makes him stay, but he must work.. and he’ll only be gone a weekend._

Blair’s foot taps a little harder against the ground with every second that passes. For a moment she lets herself believe that he isn’t returning; this is the wrong plane; he’d gotten on a different jet, one with a faulty engine. She knows that it’s ridiculous, but her eyes burn with unshed tears anyway, her lungs ache from a lack of use.

But then… he emerges, and she can breathe once more.

Chuck’s eyes find her immediately, his usually brooding expression falls from his face and then he’s smiling at her, taking each step from the jet at a faster pace than the last. Blair does her best to be lady-like, walking at a brisk but appropriate speed to meet up with him in the middle. That adorable grin playing at that handsome face of his soon has her forgetting about her well practiced etiquette entirely, however, and by the time they’ve met up with each other, she’s practically running. She reaches out, her arms wrapping around her husband’s shoulders and before she can control herself, she has leapt into Chuck’s arms.

He chuckles loudly, all of the air leaving his lungs at once with the force of her body slamming against his. He catches her easily, though, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist in return, his face finding its way into her chestnut curls. “Told you I’d be fine,” he can’t help but say smugly into her ear. 

“Shut up, Bass,” she replies, playfully shoving at his stomach. 

She doesn’t let go, though… and he’s not going to make her. He understands. He remembers the worry he’d felt about her after their car accident; waking up in the hospital and only wanting to know that she and the baby were alright. He remembers the ache he felt when he found out that the baby wasn’t. He still worries about her and Henry every single time they climb into the back of a limo or town car. He always holds her hand when they do, as if his life depends on it. He is not Chuck Bass without her and she is not Blair Waldof-Bass without him. He gets it.

“I missed you,” she says, her voice steady and nonchalant when he sets her feet back down onto the ground. 

“I missed you too,” he replies, taking her hand and letting her lead him to their limo. It hasn’t escaped him that Henry isn’t with her at the moment. Their son is always with her. _Unless…_ A cheeky grin spreads across his features when they crawl into the backseat and he sees that his wife is already eyeing him lustfully.

“We’ll be taking the long route home,” she says when the door closes behind them. She’s already reaching to unbutton his jacket. “We’ve got a little bit of catching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr page](http://thesewords-mydiary.tumblr.com/ask) is open again for more prompts, and I will take some here as well.

**Author's Note:**

> **You like? Let me know!**
> 
> **Up Next:** Chuck and Blair take a very special trip together... their honeymoon!


End file.
